


Stormy Days

by Thedragonsprince



Category: TDP - Fandom, The Dragon Prince
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Storms, Writing Prompt, soft rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonsprince/pseuds/Thedragonsprince
Summary: Imagine being inside with you F/O during a bad storm. The rain pounds against the window panes and the thunder shakes the house, but you’re happy; dancing and laughing at whoever jumps at the thunder first. From @soprompts





	Stormy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I got the angel fruit from @nebulous-library on tumblr

CRASH! The sky seems to fall after the loud thunder and crack of lightning illuminate the dark grey clouds. Everyone in Xadia has taken refuge in their homes, trying to relax and calm the children during the worst of the storm. The winds whipped the branches of trees creating claw-like shadows that danced in the candle light. (Y/N) and Rayla were one of, if not the only, couple enjoying the spring weather. (Y/N) spun Rayla around, the pair laughing and snorting at their antics. (Y/N) tripped and brought Rayla down with her, laughing still. The couple laid on the floor; Rayla listened to (Y/N)’s heart beating in her chest as the heavens heaved with more still. Rayla heard her girlfriend’s breath catch in her throat as a loud CRACK of thunder sounded and shook the home. Chuckling, Rayla leaned up and kissed the corner of (Y/N)’s mouth. “Scared, are we?” the Moonshadow elf teased. (Y/N) squeezed Rayla, hearing an “oomph” and said, “You’re hilarious.” Rayla rolled her eyes at (Y/N)’s sarcastic tone of voice and nuzzled her face into (Y/N)’s neck. The (H/C) sighed blissfully, nearly forgetting about the storm raging on outside the cozy home. Rayla sat up suddenly, straddling (Y/N) as she grabbed a soft knit blanket from the nearby sofa. She curled back up on (Y/N) with the light blue blanket covering her and her sweetheart. “I love you, (Y/N)...” Rayla sighed out before drifting off to sleep. (Y/N) held the sleeping elf closer; “I love you, too, Rayla. More than you could ever know…” (Y/N) kissed her sleeping beauty before falling into the clutches of sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
(Y/N) blinked blearily, looking around for a second before realising that Rayla was missing. “Rayla? Where are you?” she called as she got up, breaking the calm that lay thickly over the home. “In the kitchen!” answered the young assassin. (Y/N) shuffled over to the doorway and watched her girlfriend finish making a quick lunch that consisted of some angel fruit and sandwiches. “I was just grabbing something to eat,” Rayla answered (Y/N)’s unspoken question as (Y/N) walked over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, love.” came (Y/N)’s reply as she grabbed an angel fruit and half of Rayla’s sandwich. “Hey! I made you your own sandwich, don’t steal mine!” Rayla playfully scolded her thieving girlfriend. “Ah, but it’s more fun this way, love.” was (Y/N)’s quip. “You’re a sandwich thief!” Rayla laughed. (Y/N) smiled, “But I’m your sandwich thief.” Rayla shook her head and kissed (Y/N)’s node before grabbing the rest of the food. “Come on, let’s sit and eat. The sun’s back out!” Rayla moved to the living room as quick as she could, with (Y/N) following close behind her. The young lovers set down the food and made a cozy sitting place near the large window. As they ate, they enjoyed each other’s company and the spring sunlight. (Y/N) looked at Rayla, who had some crumbs on her face and chuckled, “I love you Rayla.” The young elf smiled back before wiping the crumbs of her face, “I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
